1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power coupling system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the powering of a pressure sprayer, generator and air compressor by an internal combustion engine in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of internal combustion engine systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, internal combustion engine systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating power through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,264 issued Nov. 11, 2003 to Shoemaker relates to a Vertical Shaft Internal Combustion Engine With Overhead Power Take-Off.
While this devices fulfills its respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a power coupling system with a horizontal axis and universal base that allows for facilitating the powering of a pressure sprayer, generator and air compressor by an internal combustion engine in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the power coupling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the powering of, but not limited to, a pressure sprayer, generator, air compressor and the like by an internal combustion engine in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved power coupling system which can be used for facilitating the powering of a pressure sprayer, generator and air compressor by an internal combustion engine in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.